


It was silent

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, legend of zelda breath of the wild
Genre: Deaf Wild, Other, i liked this idea, zelda feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Link wakes up to an eerily silent world.





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more parts if I get creative.

When he woke up he was confused. There was a light and voice, it was calling...his name? 

“Link, wake up”

Somehow, he just knew that whoever the voice belonged to was important. Yet for some reason, the voice was the only thing he could hear.

The water that was draining from the pool he was in, silent. Droplets of water dripping on the ground, unheard. His footsteps as his bare feet padded against the cold ground, not a sound.

It felt so unnatural

The voice came back. She seemed...distressed. It worried him.

“Oh no! You can’t...you’ve lost your...it was too early...I should’ve been able to last longer and let you heal completely. I’m so sorry Link. This is all my fault.”

Instinctively, Link opened his mouth to argue. Only to shut it when he had no idea what to say, let alone hear a word of it.

Why could he only hear her voice?

“Link, I know this is unfair of me, I know that I should’ve waited for you to fully heal, but please, Hyrule needs you...I need you.”

Despite not knowing if the voice could see him, Link nodded.

“Do you see that pedestal? On it there is a Sheika slate. Retrieve it, it will be essential on your quest.”

Link turned to look at the pedestal which held the slate. The lack of sound still disturbed him...why was there no sound? Why didn't he remember anything? Why could he only hear the voice? Why did he just know that something, something about this was incredibly wrong?

He walked towards the pedestal that held the slate. Link reached the slate and, like magic, the machine moved so that he could grab it. 

Link gripped the handle of the slate and took it into his hands. Immediately the thing started to glow. It felt strangely...familiar. 

Seeming to react to the Sheika Slate being taken, the doors opened revealing another, larger, room. Strange how soundless they were.

There were odd things here and there and soon enough Link managed to find clothes.

The voice came back...she told him to place the slate on another glowing pedestal.

Curious as to what awaited him, Link did so. Another door opened, silent as everything else.

Light blinded him for a few moments before his eyes adjusted. Excitement for what was beyond made him rush through the small passageway into the Wild.

Link grinned as he took in the beautiful world that he seemed to live in. Plains, trees, and mountains. 

Yet... he couldn’t hear a single noise. Birds chirping had no sound. The swaying leaves from the trees were as silent as everything else. The voice seemed to have left and all that was left was a suffocating silence.

Looking around, desperate for a sound to hear, Link saw an old man. Maybe Link would be able to hear him! 

Link rushed over to where the old man was sitting, ignoring the ruins that lay behind him.

The old man looked up as Link raced to him. A smile on his old face. The man opened his mouth, moving as if speaking, but...where were the sounds? The words?

The man frowned when he saw Link’s puzzled face. His mouth moved, still no sound. It was starting to get on Link’s nerves.

The man seemed to think of something and stood up. He made weird hand gestures, as if saying something.

Amazingly, Link understood.

The Old man signed. He told Link of what this land was, told of the ruins from the past, and told him where to go.

Link made his way, a tree branch as a weapon, and found another pedestal for the slate. He placed the slate atop it and for a second nothing happened, and then, he and the platform he was on launched up into the sky Creating a tower.

Before Link could retrieve the slate from the pedestal, a drop of blue came from above and landed on the slate.

Suddenly the voice was back. “Please..try...try to remember. You have been asleep. The beast, the calamity is regaining its true power. You must stop it before it does or else….the world we know will end.”

The ground shook as a cloud of black surrounded the ruins of a castle, hiding the golden light that shone from within the ruins.

“You must…you must hurry. Before..be..before it’s too late.”

It was amazing how his shoulders, that once felt so light, were now weighed down by the pressure and needs of the world. 

Link soon found the old man and they once again talked in the language of hands. They made a deal, Link would get the old man’s glider if Link traveled to many shrines.

Link spent a long time searching for the shrines. He spent an even longer time solving them, but Link was proud when he was finally able to go back to the tower, having completed his mission.

The old man led Link to an old temple and inside Link learned the truth. 

The old man was a dead king.

The voice was his daughter, Zelda.

Link was the hero supposed to save them all.

The weight on Link’s shoulders hurt, but it was his duty. And besides, the voice—Zelda—she needed him and what was a better reason to fight than to save someone you care about?

Link took the glider, but before the king left he gave Link a gift.

“So you may understand those around you, even if you cannot hear them.” The king said. 

As if by magic Link could understand the words the king was saying, he didn’t need to sign, but still there was no sound.

The king spoke his final words, “Consider it a gift. You can read the words of others from their lips. You cannot hear, but you can understand.”

Later, Link used his glider to leave the Great Plateau. This was the start of his soundless adventure.


	2. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talks about Wild’s Hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little distracted while writing this...

“Hey Wild?” 

The hero looked at Wind, who was staring at his ears. They were walking through some forest, no one was sure what Hyrule they were in.

“What are those things in your ears? They look like weird jewelry.”

The group had only been traveling with him for a few days and it was only now that they dared asked about them. Wild had been very suspicious and it was hard to get him open up. He still hasn’t spoken, relying on sign to talk to them.

Instinctively, Wild’s hand reached for the pieces of technology connected to his ears. They were a gift from Zelda and Purah. Zelda has felt guilty for not letting him heal completely, she had wanted to make it up to him. Even though he has long since forgiven her. 

It seems guilt doesn’t easily leave either of them.

_ Zelda called them Hearing Aids. _

“Hearing aids? What do they do?”

Wild signed slowly.  _ Wind, think about the two words. Hearing and aid. _

“...”

_ They help my hea- _

“Hearing! Hearing.”

Wincing from the loudness, Wild nodded.

“What’s wrong with your hearing?” Sky asked.

Wild raised a brow, hadn’t they already figured it out? Sure none of them had the triforce of Wisdom, but it felt obvious.

_ Im deaf _

“You’re dead?!” Legend  shouted asked.

Time sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Deaf, Legend, he’s not dead.”

“Or is he?” Hyrule whispered.

“I still want to know what the hearing aids are.” Wind said.

“Didn’t Wild say that they helped him hear?” Four asked.

“Give him a minute to answer.” Twilight interrupted.

They all looked to Wild who took in a deep breath and sat down on the grass. He gestured for the others to join him.

A minute later everyone was settled on the ground.

_ What do you guys want to know? _

“What exactly do the hearing aids do?” Wind asked.

_ They allow me to hear things. _

“We got that, but how do they work? What part of them allows you hear?” Warriors pressed.

_ I don’t know all the science behind it, I think it was something about vibrations. You would have to ask my Zelda or Purah if you wanted the exact facts. What I know is that when I put them in and turn them on, I hear things. _

The group nodded along.

“Are there certain restrictions to having them?” Time asked.

_ I was told to not let them get too hot or wet. Zelda said that they were working on fixing those things, but I don’t know how far they’ve gotten on that. _

“What powers them?” Hyrule questioned.

Wild day there for a moment. He seemed to be thinking. 

_ I put them in my Sheika Slate and they start charging from the energy that it has. _

“Wait… what powers the Slate?”

Wild’s face went slack as he realized that he had no clue.

What did power the Sheika Slate?

“Please stop, my brain can’t handle all of this.”

Legend mocked surprise. “You have a brain?”

“Now that just hurts.”

“Well excuse me princess!”

Warriors face went bright red, “You—“

Laughter cut the conversation off. It startled all of them, they hadn’t heard Wild laugh before. The laughter spread among the group, first Wind, then Hyrule, and everyone else soon followed.

It took a few minutes for them all to calm down. Wild looked around.

_ Are there any more questions? _

“Just one of its alright.” Twilight said.

Wild nodded.

“How… how did it happen? I mean I know you don’t remember much, but do you know how it happened?”

Wild’s hands shook slightly as they signed.  _ It happened during my death, I was too injured and wasn’t given enough time to heal. _

“What do you mean?” Legend asked.

The answer was once again said through sign.  _ Hyrule needed me. I didn’t have the time to heal. _

“Why don’t you just heal now?”

Wild shook his head violently.  _ No..not again. It’s not worth it. _

Everyone got the message. 

“Wild, would you say you are happy, even though you’re deaf?” Time asked. Everyone watched, they all seemed to stop breathing.

_ Definitely _ .

“Then we’ll be happy for you. You’re one of us, with or without hearing.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
